La extinción de los youkais
by laetus
Summary: Aquí se narra la historia del más poderoso youkai, Sesshoumaru, después de la derrota de Naraku y de cómo esta imponente raza se extingue. Sería la secuela de ¿Y ahora qué? Sin embargo, no es necesario haberla leído para entender este.


**La extinción de los youkais**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que derrotaran a Naraku. Sesshoumaru, el más fuerte y poderoso de los youkais, viajaba ahora sin buscar un enemigo concreto. Acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jaken, del dragón de dos cabezas y Rin, que si bien todavía no era una jovencita, ya no era precisamente una niña, contaba apenas once años.

Desde la batalla final en la que habían derrotado a su acérrimo enemigo, Sesshoumaru se había vuelto tolerante ante la presencia tanto de su hermano, como a la de sus acompañantes. Aunque en realidad, ya lo había sido desde antes, pero solo ahora se percataba de ello. Incluso, recordaba, con una sonrisa para sus adentros, la ocasión en la que los salvó de una de las marionetas de Naraku, cerca del monte de las ánimas.

Rin seguía ostentado un comportamiento en extremo infantil, incluso para su edad. Esto seguramente se debía a que no convivía con humanos, solo los veía esporádicamente y prácticamente no tenía contacto con ellos. Hasta el momento, su amo le había permitido que se comportara como le viniera en gana.

La niña gustaba, entre otras cosas, de pescar y retozar en los ríos cada que tenía oportunidad. En esa ocasión, se escuchaba a lo lejos, la caída del agua, probablemente de una cascada, a las cuales, era muy afecta.

¡Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama¿Podemos ir a la cascada un rato¡Por favor! –suplicó Rin, haciendo un gesto al cual, su amo nunca se negaba.

¡No molestes niña! Aprende a no ser inoportuna –intervino Jaken.

El youkai no contestó, como era su costumbre, pero tomaron la dirección hacia donde se escuchaba la cascada y la niña dio un salto de alegría.

La primera en llegar fue Rin, corriendo a todo lo que daba, resollando. Cuando recobró el aliento, miró con alegría la cascada y se dio cuenta de que el medio hermano de su amo y su acompañante estaban allí. Lo cual le dio gusto, pues podía platicar con ellos, cosa que rara vez hacía.

¡Kagome-sama! –gritó entusiasmada.

¡Rin¡Qué gusto verte! Ven con nosotros, justo íbamos a comer, estoy segura de que te gustará –le contestó la joven mujer, de unos veinte años, cuyos rasgos se habían definido más con la edad, pero aún conservaban un aire de inocente frescor. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y con una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, dejando al descubierto una línea de su espalda baja. Su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de una adolescente y ahora lucía unas curvas exquisitas, que la hacían sumamente atractiva.

Usted siempre trae comidas tan raras y sabrosas, estoy segura que sí me gustarán –afirmó felizmente y se sentó junto ellos.

¿Y dónde dejaste a Sesshoumaru¡Qué raro que no esté tras de ti! –le preguntó Inuyasha, quien sentía simpatía por ella, pero no lo expresaba.

¿Cómo te atreves a expresarte así de mi amo, tú, hanyou asqueroso? –rezongó Jaken, saliendo detrás de unos árboles.

¿A quién le dices asqueroso¡Renacuajo inmundo! Primero mírate en un espejo –hizo un gesto de arremangarse y levantarse con intención de golpear al sirviente de Sesshoumaru, pero éste salió inmediatamente justo del mismo lugar de donde aparecieron Rin y Jaken.

¡Jaken! –dijo con su tono grave.

¿Sí amo? –respondió sumiso.

Guarda silencio –le ordenó y al pequeño youkai verde no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

¡Para que aprendas a no meterte donde no te llaman! –dijo con tono burlón Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! –exclamó la joven, con lo cual, el hanyou se estampó en el suelo.

¡Maldición¿Por qué lo hiciste? –todavía en el suelo.

Por que no tienes modales –contestó seria- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte? –haciendo una pausa- Rin, toma –extendiéndole un plato de comida.

¡Gracias! –con una gran sonrisa y cogiendo el plato, empezó a comer e Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron lo propio.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en un árbol, lejos de los tres, pero los observaba de reojo. Estaba repasando en su mente lo que acababa de suceder. Jaken e Inuyasha si llegaban a verse se peleaban, no podían estar quietos ni por un segundo. Pero esa humana que lo acompañaba sabía mantenerlo a raya. Ahora que la observaba con detenimiento ya no se veía igual de infantil e inmadura que la primera vez que la vio, cuando buscaba la tumba de su padre para obtener el colmillo de acero. Los años la hacían lucir más como mujer que como una jovencita atolondrada. Su sonrisa revelaba que seguía poseyendo la candidez de antaño y expresaba dulzura. Su mirada, había adquirido ese encanto del reflejo de haber vivido lo suficiente para dejar de ser niña, pero a la vez conservaba algo de ingenuidad. Su extraño atuendo, como siempre, le permitía ver las curvas de su cuerpo, que ahora se mostraban más maduras, idóneas para la fertilidad. Era raro que estuviera pensando en ese tipo de cosas, pero rememorando las situaciones, no era una miko vulgar. Definitivamente lo que llamaba su atención hacia ella no eran nimiedades. Había sido la única que logró sacar el colmillo de acero de su pedestal, cosa que no pudieron ni él ni su hermano. Además, en la batalla final contra Naraku, fue ella quien logró purificarlo y así derrotarlo. Aunque antes siempre la veía discutir con su medio hermano, desde hacía un tiempo que los veía llevarse mejor y casi no peleaban, salvo en ocasiones en las que el hanyou se mostraba impertinente.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su pequeña dama. Contemplándola al lado de esa otra mujer, había un dejo de su candidez en su rostro. Sus sonrisas eran casi idénticas. Ciertamente ella también había cambiado. Pero solo un poco físicamente, por que sus actitudes eran pueriles en lo absoluto.

La acompañante de su hermano se notaba, además, más refinada, tanto al hablar como al expresarse. Claro, Kagome estaba en la Universidad y de mucho le servía ese ambiente. Pero eso no lo sabía él. Por su mente cruzó, fugazmente, la idea de que hasta podría tenerla para él. Rápidamente desechó la idea.

Rin. Vámonos –dijo secamente, cuando consideró que la niña ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con los de su especie.

Enseguida Sesshoumaru-sama. ¡Nos vemos Kagome-sama, hasta luego joven Inuyasha! –se despidió felizmente, totalmente ignorante de los pensamientos de su amo, siguiéndolo.

Mientras se marchaban Sesshoumaru pareció caer en cuenta de que Rin estaba creciendo. Ya no era precisamente la niña tierna y dulce de antes. Ahora que la observaba con detenimiento, podía distinguir en ella, la promesa de que sería una belleza al madurar.

¿Qué pasa Sesshoumaru-sama¿He hecho algo indebido? –preguntó con su tono inocente Rin, al sentir la persistente mirada de su amo sobre ella.

No le contestó y simplemente continuaron su andar.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez se repetía con más frecuencia que Sesshoumaru contemplara a Rin minuciosamente. Ya fuera cuando estaba jugando o simplemente cuando caminaban.

Ahora Rin estaba cambiando de carácter. Ya no era tan inquieta como antes y en ocasiones le gustaba contemplar las flores. Su temple se estaba volviendo un tanto melancólico. Sin embargo, seguía conservando su vivacidad. En una de tantas veces, Sesshoumaru la vio tan tierna e indefensa, que por su mente cruzó lo que podría pasar si llegara a estar sola, lo vulnerable que era y lo fácil que les sería hacerle daño fueran humanos o demonios.

Rin –le habló seriamente.

¿Sí Sesshoumaru-sama? –respondió solícitamente Rin, cosa que siempre complacía a su amo.

¿Te gustaría aprender a manejar una espada? –inquirió el youkai, esperando despertar su interés.

¿De verdad me enseñaría a usarla como usted¿Y mi espada también tendría poderes como las que usted ha tenido? –con una cara de gran entusiasmo e incorporándose inmediatamente.

No, tú eres humana y no podrías controlar una espada youkai, pero sí podrías usar una semejante a la que usa esa taijiya, a la que tanto admiras –contestando a sus inquietudes.

¿Está seguro de enseñarle a pelear a esta niña amo Sesshoumaru? –preguntó Jaken.

Por supuesto, así no estará tan indefensa ante los demás –con su voz grave.

¿Y cuándo empezaremos? –impaciente, quería iniciar cuanto antes.

Por ahora lo primero es conseguirte una espada. Tiene que ser una especial para ti, con la cual tendrás un vínculo especial y será tu compañera en las batallas –sentenció el youkai.

¿Y dónde conseguiremos su espada amo? –preguntó Jaken.

Iremos con Totosai, si es de su agrado, forjará una espada para ella.

De esta manera se pusieron en camino, hacia el refugio del anciano. Pero a las afueras del lugar, Rin se quedó esperándolos con el dragón de dos cabezas. Llevaron a Totosai ante ella y él la examinó escrupulosamente.

Está bien, forjaré una espada para ti. Se ve que eres de buen corazón y tienes decisión –dijo finalmente el anciano- Vengan dentro de tres días, tendré lista tú espada.

El grupo se fue a recorrer los alrededores. Sesshoumaru buscaba un lugar idóneo para enseñar a Rin el arte del espadachín. Al cabo de tres días regresaron al refugio del anciano y éste le entregó a Rin la espada que había forjado.

Deberás llevarla siempre contigo, de esta manera parte de tú corazón se depositará en ella y tú serás una con la espada –le dijo el anciano- El resto ahora depende de ti –y se alejó nuevamente a su refugio.

Sesshoumaru le enseñó inmediatamente las formas básicas de defensa y ataque a Rin y ella puso todo su entusiasmo y empeño en aprender.

Al cabo de varios meses de entrenamiento, Rin, que al inicio era muy frágil y delicada, empezó a volverse un poco más fuerte y ágil. El youkai percibió su avance y consideró que podía aumentar un poco la intensidad del entrenamiento. De tal suerte, que se abalanzó a ella un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y la pobre Rin fue a caer varios metros de distancia, estrellándose en un árbol.

¿Estás bien niña? –interpeló preocupado Jaken, iba a correr a auxiliarla, pues en realidad le tenía aprecio pero nunca lo demostraba, cuando la voz de su amo lo detuvo.

¡Déjala Jaken! –intervino duramente el youkai- ¡Levántate Rin!

Es que me duele –se quejó la pequeña.

¿Acaso crees que en una pelea tu oponente se detendrá solo por que te has dado un pequeño golpe? Si no te levantas y vuelves a atacar, te matarán. ¡Levántate! –le gritó molesto.

Rin a duras penas se incorporó y arremetió hacia su amo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el youkai se hizo a un lado y la pobre, con el impulso que llevaba cayó estrepitosamente. Nuevamente sentía que le dolía mucho y no se levantaba.

¡Eres muy lenta! No es suficiente con poner toda tú fuerza en el ataque, también tienes que ser más veloz para que tu oponente no adivine tus movimientos. De nada sirve un golpe fuerte sin rapidez, solo te cansarás. ¡Levántate y atácame de nuevo! –le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Rin volvió a levantarse con trabajos y atacó más rápido y más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Volvió a caer y Sesshoumaru nuevamente le dijo que se levantara. Estuvieron entrenando de esa manera durante horas. Hasta que el youkai consideró que era suficiente esfuerzo para una humana.

Es conveniente terminar por hoy Rin, mañana continuaremos. Ahora ve a buscar comida con Jaken, pronto oscurecerá –le ordenó.

Ambos obedecieron y se alejaron, llevando al dragón de dos cabezas con ellos.

¿No te parece muy duro el entrenamiento? –interrogó curioso el pequeño youkai.

Sí, pero estoy segura que el amo lo hace por mi propio bien. Sé que si pongo todo mi empeño podré superarme –afirmó con gran convicción Rin.

Regresaron al cabo de una hora, hicieron una fogata y allí cocinaron lo que habían encontrado. Comieron y después de una breve charla, se dispusieron a dormir. Era una noche especialmente fría, soplaba un viento gélido y Rin estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo realizado. Era el final del otoño y se anunciaba el invierno. Se había acurrucado en la raíz de un árbol cercano, pero tiritaba a causa del frío. Sesshoumaru la contemplaba, recordó como entrenó con ahínco y se compadeció de ella. Se arrellanó a su lado y la acomodó en su regazo. Sintiendo el calor que le brindaba su amo, inconcientemente se abrazó a él y durmió plácidamente. Esa era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru se permitía semejante acercamiento con Rin.

Al día siguiente, se levantó al alba, antes de que Rin despertara. Ella, al dejar se sentir ese delicado calor, se despertó casi inmediatamente. Todavía sentía esa agradable sensación, algo así como protección. La noche hubiera sido muy desagradable y no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño, como ya le había pasado en noches así. Estaba segura de que su amo la había protegido del frío. Con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en lo afortunada que había sido al encontrarse con un ser tan generoso con ella, se desperezó y tomó ese gesto de Sesshoumaru como el de un padre para su hija.

Reanudaron su entrenamiento ese día y Rin puso especial tesón en todos sus movimientos. Aunque todavía no conseguía acertar ninguno de sus golpes, cada que caía se levantaba inmediatamente y arremetía con más fuerza que el golpe anterior. Sesshoumaru le exigía cada vez más.

Con ese ritmo de trabajo continuaron durante más meses hasta que ella logró controlar su propia fuerza y no caer, aunque seguía sin poder atinar un solo golpe.

El frío se sucedía noche tras noche y se hizo costumbre que Rin se acurrucara en el regazo de su amo y pernoctara así. Ella sentía tal confianza, que aceptaba de buen grado todas las actitudes del que consideraba su padre, ya fueran un severo regaño durante su entrenamiento o esa gentileza de cobijarla del frío. Sin embargo, el youkai se iba ablandado poco a poco, con cada noche que pasaba con su pequeña dama, durmiendo inocentemente refugiada en él.

El invierno pasó, pero no la costumbre de Rin de dormir acurrucada en el youkai que consideraba su padre. Cada vez se estrechaba más el cariño filial.

Una tarde calurosa, Rin, que ahora contaba con doce años, buscaba alimento cuando escuchó los terribles gemidos de una criatura a la que parecía que le estaban causando daño. Ella era de muy buen corazón y no podía ser indiferente al dolor de otros seres, fuesen humanos o demonios. Llegó hasta el sitio de donde provenían los sollozos y la escena que contempló la llenó de indignación.

Un cerdo youkai estaba atacando a un pequeño e indefenso mapachito. Lo tenía acorralado y se notaba a claras luces, por lo maltratado de su aspecto, que estaba gozando haciéndolo sufrir, pues la diferencia de fuerzas era notable.

¡Oye tú, abusivo! Métete con uno de tú tamaño –le gritó Rin en un tono desafiante.

¿Con quién¿Contigo? –volteó a ver quién le hablaba y contestando en tono socarrón.

Pues si no lo dejas ir en este preciso momento, te las verás conmigo –respondió retadoramente, desenvainando su espada.

¿A mí me estás retando¡Ya verás! –se abalanzó contra ella con toda su fuerza, pero Rin le aplicó lo que tantas veces le hiciera su amo a ella durante su entrenamientos y con gran agilidad lo esquivó, cayendo el cerdo justo al lado de ella. Antes de que se levantara, Rin, de un solo tajo, acabó con él.

Aunque siempre la mandaba junto con Jaken y el dragón de dos cabezas y los dejaba solos, Sesshoumaru nunca estaba lejos por si los atacaban. Contempló la escena sin ser visto y se sintió complacido del avance de su pupila.

¿Qué pasó aquí niña? –preguntó Jaken al ver al cerdo youkai muerto.

Pues es que ese abusivo estaba maltratando a este mapachito tan simpático –contestó Rin, mientras lo ayudaba.

El animalito estaba maltrecho y no podía moverse por sí mismo, si no lo cuidaban, moriría sin lugar a dudas.

Ese animal no es de tu incumbencia, vámonos –le ordenó Jaken.

Usted siempre es malo y no quiere ayudar a los demás. Este pobre morirá si no lo cuidamos. Lo llevaré conmigo –dijo decidida al ver el gesto de desaprobación del pequeño youkai.

¡Siempre haces lo que te viene en gana! –y empezó a caminar mientras seguía refunfuñando.

Llegaron al lado de Sesshoumaru, quien se mostró indiferente, como de costumbre.

Sesshoumaru-sama, dígale a esta niña que no puede ir por el mundo haciendo lo que le venga en gana –dijo Jaken, pero el youkai lo ignoró y continuó mirando al horizonte- Ha traído consigo una bestia estorbosa que solo nos dificultará el viaje y no se quiere deshacer de ella… -fue interrumpido por la voz de su amo.

Déjala Jaken, que haga lo que quiera –sentenció.

Parecía que no había mucho que hacer, pues el animal estaba muy herido y ardía en fiebre. Aun así, Rin curó sus heridas, lo alimentó y lo cuidó durante varios días. Su esfuerzo rindió frutos y al cabo de tres semanas, la bestiezuela ya estaba repuesta y comía despreocupado. Rin le tomó mucho cariño y lo adoptó como su animal de compañía.

Pero cuando ya se reestableció por completo, su carácter, sumamente inquieto, salió a flote. Una mañana, cuando Rin estaba entrenando con Sesshoumaru y no podía ponerle mucha atención, el mapache salió a explorar los alrededores y quiso el destino, que se cruzara en el camino de una salamandra monstruosa. La cual estaba de cacería, buscando alimento. Cuando lo divisó, le pareció la presa perfecta. Una breve correteada y puso fin a la vida del animal, el cual solo alcanzó a lanzar un último chillido.

¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó asustada y al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su amiguito, corrió despavorida al lugar del que vino el berrido.

Cuando llegó solo vio a una enorme salamandra youkai devorando los restos del que parecía su amigo.

¿Tú… te lo comiste? –lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero del dolor pasó rápidamente al enfurecimiento, apretó los puños y gritó- ¡Maldito!

¿Qué te pasa niña? Ese era mi alimento, pero no me ha satisfecho, seguro tú podrás hacerlo mejor –y se abalanzó contra ella.

Rin no se hizo a un lado, estaba tan furiosa, tan llena de frustración, que solo sacó su espada y cuando la salamandra llegó ante ella, ésta cayó, sin vida.

Rin lloraba profundamente acongojada. Sesshoumaru llegó a sus espaldas.

¿Qué te pasa Rin? –aunque él se había dado cuenta de que el mapache se alejó de donde ellos estaban, no dijo nada, pues era responsabilidad de su pupila protegerlo. Sabía, por el olor en el viento, que un youkai estaba cerca y que era muy probable que matara al animal.

Sesshoumaru-sama, es mi culpa, esa salamandra se comió a mi amigo –dijo con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

Debes aprender a vigilar al ser que proteges. Tienes que asimilar de lo que es capaz y lo que puede hacer. Así lo puedes proteger mejor. Tú sabías que el animal era muy inquieto, lo que debías hacer es buscar la manera de tenerlo tranquilo cuando tú no puedes vigilarlo –era la primera vez que el poderoso youkai le hablaba así, con esa tranquilizadora voz.

Ella cayó en cuenta, finalmente, de la razón por la cual su amo la estaba entrenando. Se abrazó muy fuerte a él y hundió su rostro en sus ropas. A Sesshoumaru este contacto, que era el primero de esa índole, en donde a plena luz del día brindaba su protección abierta a Rin, despertó en él una deliciosa sensación que no era nada relacionado con el cariño paternal. Por primera vez, tenerla de es modo, abrazada a él, evocó un deseo carnal. Pero suprimió ese pensamiento rápidamente. Rin era muy pequeña todavía para permitirse pensar en ello. ¿Pero si no lo fuera? Recordó por un instante la figura perteneciente a la acompañante de su hermano, su exquisita sensualidad y su bella sonrisa, que tanta semejanza guardaba con la de Rin.

Permanecieron unos momentos más así y cuando la niña se hubo calmado un poco, continuaron con el entrenamiento. Ese día fue extenuante para Rin, por la cantidad de emociones que tuvo que enfrentar.

El tiempo seguía su curso y Sesshoumaru hacía todo lo posible por inculcarle a Rin el espíritu de combate, por ser aguerrida y calculadora. Realmente la estaba educando muy acorde con su propia personalidad. Ella por su parte, absorbía todo lo que su amo le decía como esponja, por lo que Sesshoumaru empezó, de esta manera, a moldearla a su conveniencia. Con cada enseñanza, además, iban aumentando las veces en las se repetía ese sentimiento de la primera vez que la abrazó en el día.

Las estaciones se sucedían una tras otra, impasibles. Rin contaba ya quince años. Había avanzado mucho en el manejo de la espada con respecto a los primeros entrenamientos. Si bien no poseía la destreza y fuerza que su maestro, obviamente por su naturaleza, sí era mejor que muchos de su misma especie.

Esa tarde estaba nuevamente entrenando con Sesshoumaru, aunque él ya no pasaba todo el día con ella, solo una hora y el resto de la jornada tenía que practicar por su cuenta.

¡Vamos¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –instando a su pupila a que atacara con mayor empuje.

¡Apenas estoy empezando! –contestó Rin y lo embistió con gran audacia y con mucha fuerza.

Rin había superado la etapa en la cual no era capaz de dominar su propia fuerza y además había logrado gran agilidad. Sin embargo, sus ataques, resultaban insignificantes para el gran youkai, quien ahora le regresaba cada una de sus embestidas. Con el golpe que le asestó, la empujó con igual fuerza, de tal suerte que Rin salió volando, pero ella con gran ligereza realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás en el aire, giró y quedó nuevamente en posición de ataque. No perdía un segundo y volvía a arremeter contra su amo.

Una hora de entrenamiento transcurría muy rápido, entre las acrobacias y los golpes que Rin conseguía dar, aunque ninguno lograba causar el más leve daño. Ese tiempo era suficiente para que la joven terminara extenuada.

Desde mañana entrenaremos juntos el doble de tiempo, vete preparando –aseveró el youkai

De nuevo iba a iniciar ese ciclo. Siempre que ella mostraba avance, Sesshoumaru se hacía cada vez más estricto y la presionaba más, para que ella progresara y se volviera más fuerte. Luego que alcanzaba el nivel que consideraba justo, la dejaba un tiempo allí y luego volvía a empezar.

Cierta ocasión, en las cuales Sesshoumaru, como acostumbraba, se alejaba de Rin y Jaken sin decir una sola palabra, la joven decidió ir a un río cercano. Recordó que hacía tiempo que no retozaba en la cristalina corriente, así que le preguntó a Jaken si la acompañaba y se fueron en el dragón de dos cabezas.

Rin tenía ganas de bañarse, pero desde hacía un tiempo, le daba pena que Sesshoumaru o Jaken la vieran, a pesar de tener ya quince años seguía siendo infantil, pero cierto pudor también había crecido con ella. Le pidió que la dejara sola un momento y se metió al agua, aunque no completamente desnuda.

Estaba jugando con los guijarros lijados por la corriente. Metía sus pies entre ellos y luego juntaba varios de diferentes colores. En eso se entretenía cuando una voz ronca la sacó de su actividad.

¡Qué tenemos aquí! He encontrado una linda humana para divertirme –dijo un youkai cuyas intenciones se notaban a leguas.

¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó Rin, buscó con la vista su espada, estaba algo lejos de ella.

¿Qué harás si no lo hago? –de un salto cayó en el agua, justo enfrente de Rin.

¡Maldito! –antes de que le pusiera una mano encima, le tiro una patada en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire y corrió a la orilla por su espada.

¡Estúpida humana¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? Te enseñaré buenos modales –salió del agua y de otro salto se colocó nuevamente frente a ella.

Rin empuñaba su espada, amenazándolo.

¿Crees que tú, débil humana, puedes hacerme algún daño, con esa lánguida arma? –le dijo en tono sarcástico.

Intenta hacerme algo y te juro que te arrepentirás –sentenció Rin.

He de reconocer que eres valiente al enfrentarte a mí, pero no basta con eso –y le tiró un golpe con sus garras.

Rin lo esquivó y le contestó con un golpe de su espada en el brazo, el cual, consiguió herirlo.

¡Maldita! No tendré más consideración de ti –con sangre en el brazo, le soltó tremendo golpe, tan rápido, que Rin no lo alcanzó a esquivar del todo y cayó en un árbol. Al tratar de incorporarse, notó que tenía herida la pierna izquierda, la sintió muy caliente, pero dominó el dolor y se paró rápidamente, levantando la guardia –Vaya, eres muy resistente para ser una simple humana, esto lo hace más divertido, veamos cuánto más puedes aguantar –y se lanzó nuevamente sobre Rin.

¡No será tan fácil como piensas! –contestó desafiante, pero la herida le restó agilidad y no esquivó por completo el golpe, cayendo nuevamente al suelo, con un brazo herido esta vez.

Jaken, que se había alejado un poco, al escuchar los golpes se alarmó y corrió junto con Ahun a donde estaba Rin.

¡Niña¿Estás bien? –preguntó antes de asomarse, pues era muy respetuoso con aquella joven que conoció desde pequeña.

¡Jaken-sama¡Ayúdeme por favor! –gritó un tanto aliviada al escuchar la voz del pequeño youkai.

¿Qué está pasando¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a esta pobre niña indefensa¡Báculo de dos cabezas! –lanzando su ataque de fuego sobre el youkai.

¡Entrometido! –esquivó con facilidad el ataque de Jaken y de un solo golpe lo derribó.

El dragón de dos cabezas, al ver que atacaban a sus amigos, salió en su defensa y le lanzó su ataque también, el cual no pudo esquivar y fue derribado. Pero se incorporó y estaba por asestarle un golpe, cuando apareció Sesshoumaru y con un solo movimiento de sus garras venenosas acabó con él.

¡Rin¿Estás bien? –corrió hacia ella preocupado y la apoyó en él.

Sesshoumaru-sama, fui débil y me hirieron –contestó afligida.

Lo importante es que estás a salvo –y la estrechó.

La angustia de pensar que hubiera podido perderla, tenerla así, abrazada frágilmente a él, tener su rostro sumido en el cabello húmedo de la joven y aspirar su exquisita esencia, hizo surgir más que nunca el deseo de poseerla. No la soltaba y la estrechaba cada vez más.

Me duele, Sesshoumaru-sama –se quejó finalmente Rin.

Hay que curarte las heridas –separándose de ella, quedando el cuerpo de Rin al descubierto. Se había metido al río con una delgada y corta bata blanca, que dejaba ver muy bien el nacimiento de sus senos, además lo corto de la bata dejaba al descubierto unas bellas, largas y bien torneadas piernas, producto del diario entrenamiento. Sesshoumaru recordó nuevamente a la mujer de su hermano, cuando recién había llegado, con un kimono que dejaba al descubierto sus lindas piernas. Ahora que Rin había crecido el parecido era impresionante. Pero pensándolo bien, la joven que estaba sosteniendo era más cándida y gentil, no tenía nada del carácter de esa otra mujer. La había educado muy bien, pensó.

Ordenó a Jaken que trajera las cosas de Rin y que lo siguiera junto con Ahun. Se instalaron en el bosque y Sesshoumaru se dispuso a curar a Rin. La situación era muy embarazosa, pues debía descubrir parte de su cuerpo para poder curar bien las lesiones. Sesshoumaru fue extremadamente delicado, a uno le sorprendería que semejante youkai fuera capaz de tal gentileza.

¿Te molesta que te toque Rin? –preguntó con una ligera insinuación.

En absoluto Sesshoumaru-sama –contestó con tal ingenuidad, que era evidente que no había captado la doble pregunta.

Con sumo cuidado, limpió y lavó las llagas hechas por el youkai. El roce de sus manos con esa piel exasperó sus instintos. Cuando terminó, la vendó y la ayudó a vestirse. Lo único que impidió que no la tomara en esos momentos, fue el temor de lastimarla.

Sesshoumaru diariamente lavaba sus heridas y cambiaba los vendajes. Esa intimidad entre ambos, a la que candorosamente se entregaba Rin, hizo que, llegado el día en que ella se reestableció, el youkai no pudo reprimir sus impulsos y la tomó.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin no cabía en sí de la indignación. Veía a Sesshoumaru como un padre, jamás imaginó que albergara semejantes instintos hacia ella. Pensó con furia en las noches que pasó tiernamente abrazada a él, sin temor a nada. En los agotadores días de entrenamiento, que creía eran para que ella aprendiera a protegerse de los extraños. ¿De los extraños¡Él mismo abusó de ella!

Se incorporó furiosa, dispuesta a alejarse para siempre. Se sentía traicionada en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sesshoumaru con su voz grave, pero gentil.

No te importa, yo hago lo que quiero –contestando más como una niña malcriada que como una mujer.

Abandona ya de una buena vez esa actitud pueril, ahora eres mi mujer y no irás a ningún lado –asiéndola del brazo.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? –gritó en medio de sollozos.

¿Tanto te repugno? –inquirió tiernamente y la abrazó, ella lloró desconsoladamente.

Pensó que quizá tenía razón en estar furiosa, pero ¿quién podría quererla más que él¿Quién podría protegerla mejor que él? Además ella en parte tenía la culpa, pues él le había hecho insinuaciones desde hace tiempo, pero ella hacía caso omiso, quizá por nunca haber convivido con otros humanos. Pero eso era parte de lo que él había querido, así nunca se contaminaría de las bajezas de esos deplorables seres. Siempre le pareció increíble que de esa repugnante raza, hubiera surgido un ser tan bello como ella.

Cuando ella hubo dejado de llorar, se pusieron en camino.

Será necesario encontrar un lugar adecuado para ti, no es conveniente que sigas viviendo como una nómada –sentenció el youkai.

Rin no le contestó, continuó caminando airadamente y conservó esa actitud durante días.

Sesshoumaru le ordenó a Jaken que se encargara de buscar un palacio, pues ahora se instalarían allí. Finalmente, dejarían de vagar sin rumbo fijo. Días después Jaken los condujo a lo que sería su nueva residencia.

Era un palacio magnífico, majestuoso, digno del que sería su señor. Sesshoumaru se encargó de que todo fuera perfectamente acondicionado para que Rin se sintiera a gusto. El cambio que esta joven había logrado en él era verdaderamente increíble. De verdad que ante esta situación, cualquier mujer hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener un poco de su suerte. Pero ella no cedía, estaba empecinada en mostrarle su desprecio, por haber traicionado su confianza tan ciega.

Ante esta situación, Sesshoumaru tampoco cedía y continuó colmándola de atenciones para reafirmar su amor. Su tenacidad por fin logró que un día, ella, volviera a dirigirle una de sus sonrisas, hasta que, terminó aceptándolo por completo.

La dicha y la armonía que se alcanzó en ese hogar, eran tan maravillosas, que cualquier narración de una simple mortal, quedaría muy por debajo.

Los años transcurrieron y el paso del tiempo parecía no dejar huella en el youkai, pero sí en Rin, quien tenía ya treinta y nueve años. Era una mujer madura y sumamente bella, por demás refinada, haciendo hincapié en que siempre prosiguió cultivando el arte de la espada. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo hijos, pero no por eso, Sesshoumaru la quería menos, al contrario, parecía que su amor aumentaba día con día.

El gran youkai, a pesar del gran amor que le profesaba, conservaba su personalidad enigmática y cuando lo tenía a bien, se ausentaba días enteros sin dar ninguna clase de explicación o de aviso. Simplemente hacía lo que le venía en gana. Sobra decir que Rin se aburría en extremo con la ausencia de su amado. Así que salía del palacio durante esos días. Jaken la acompañaba y también Ahun.

Una pequeña y aparentemente insignificante araña había presenciado desde el inicio la historia entre Sesshoumaru y Rin. Tenía fuertes motivos para odiar al youkai y poseía la habilidad de manipular a otros seres a su antojo, siempre que existiera la oscuridad en sus corazones, lo cuales podía leer como libros abiertos.

En una de las excursiones de Rin, la araña vio la oportunidad idónea de vengarse de Sesshoumaru, atacando lo que más amaba en este mundo. La bella mujer estaba contemplando el paisaje desde lo alto de un acantilado. La araña creó una distracción para los guardianes de Rin: Un youkai poderoso llegó a atacarlos sin más, por lo que Jaken y Ahun defendieron a la esposa de su amo. Pero mientras, la araña había tejido su red a los pies de Rin, de tal manera, que cuando ella intentó dar un paso, se enredó y cayó al acantilado. Jaken y Ahun no pudieron hacer nada. En esos momentos apareció Sesshoumaru, dando fin al youkai enemigo, pero no vio a su amada por ningún lado.

¿Dónde está Rin? –preguntó exasperado por la desesperación.

Mientras nosotros luchábamos, cayó por el acantilado –respondió con la voz entrecortada Jaken.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Sesshoumaru se fue a toda velocidad en su búsqueda. La encontró maltrecha, inmovilizada y con trabajos respiraba. Iba a cargarla, pero su dulce voz lo detuvo.

Es tarde amor, voy a morir –dijo con gran dificultad.

No digas eso, te llevaré a palacio y te curaré, no puedes morir –con la voz temblorosa.

No voy a resistir, mejor, quédate aquí a mi lado, por favor –su voz era cada vez más débil.

No puedes dejarme solo, no puedes hacer eso –suplicó a punto de soltar el llanto.

Solo quiero decirte que a tu lado fui muy feliz y quiero que me perdones –su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

No digas eso, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no te esfuerces, resiste¡por favor! –no podía resistir verla así.

Escúchame por favor, quiero que me perdones por haberte tratado mal, después de esa primera vez, en el bosque –llorosa.

No hay nada que perdonar, el que debería pedirte perdón soy yo, por haberte tratado así, por no estar contigo, por… -fue interrumpido por una débil queja.

Estoy contenta de la vida que tuve a tu lado y me alivia que me perdones, puedo morir tranquila –esas fueron sus últimas palabras en medio de estertores, murió.

La araña contempló complacida su obra, sabía bien, que mientras existiera, aunque fuera solo un poco, de oscuridad en los corazones de los seres, ella seguiría teniendo poder sobre ellos.

Sesshoumaru abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su amada y ¡lloró! Por primera vez en su vida, gran youkai permitió salir esa expresión de debilidad en su rostro. Lloró amargamente y parecía que con cada lágrima se le iba un poco de vida.

Dicen que después de ese acontecimiento el gran youkai jamás volvió a hablar con nadie, no salió más de su palacio y solo se sentó a esperar la muerte. Al cabo de unos años murió y seguramente se encontró en la misma flor de loto, en el paraíso de Amida, junto con su amada.

Como no tuvieron hijos, esa línea de poder sobre natural se extinguió de la faz de la tierra con el último aliento del poderoso Sesshoumaru.

Por todos lados se supo que el más poderoso de los youkais había amado a una mujer humana. De tal manera que, siguiendo su ejemplo, sus congéneres vieron que no había nada de malo en relacionarse con los humanos y una mezcla de razas surgió. Al cabo de varias generaciones, lo demonios de raza pura se habían extinto, pues se habían fusionado con los humanos, que fueron lo que sobrevivieron. Sin embargo, algunos rastros de esos genes demoníacos, aún persisten en ciertos humanos hoy en día. Aquellos hombres que a veces son presa de ataques de furia, otros que son capaces de matar al prójimo sin vistas de compasión alguna, son algunos de los genes que llevamos como legado de aquella poderosa raza, que alguna vez reinó en la Tierra.


End file.
